


A Helping Kiss

by willow_larkspur



Series: Fantasy February [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Blaise Zabini, Getting Together, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Ginny Weasley Friendly, Post-War, That Turns into Consensual Kissing, minor non-consensual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Blaise just wanted discuss their charity. Pansy wanted to tell his fortune. Daphne stole her wife away, saving Blaise from the endless chatter. Harry throws himself into Blaise's arms for a kiss to convince an ex that he was definitely dating someone new. Blaise was more than okay with that.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Fantasy February [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499
Kudos: 40
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	A Helping Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Love is blind & so is Blaise.

(^^)  
 **A Helping Kiss**  
(^^)

Blaise hummed as if in thought as Pansy went on about the new divination technique she had heard about. Every month or so, the woman had another one she was swearing by. Only a few ever yielded anything and even then, it was never consistent. It might as well have been guesswork, especially if one were to take into consideration that no matter how many years it had been since Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson Greengrass was still an incurable gossip. Of course, her wife (and his best friend) Daphne did nothing to discourage Pansy’s obsession with knowing everything, and her sister-in-law Astoria was likely the never-ending source behind divination techniques. It was not as if Pansy did not have accomplices in the matter.

It still didn’t mean that he wished to hear about it at a nice tea they were having in order to discuss the proposed agenda for the next meeting of the charity committee they were both on. He just wanted to do their business and conclude the meal. The restaurant they were at was not to his tastes, but then again, he had never liked Madam Puddingfoot’s Tea House, even when he was a student. He might not be able to see the looks he was getting, but he knew that they were there. He could feel them crawling over his skin like biting ants.

It wasn’t easy being blind. It definitely wasn’t easy being blind in the wixen world. When magic could fix so much, the areas where it couldn’t were viewed with great suspicion. Using muggle adaptations were considered a faux pas as well, at least in the social circles that Pansy often frequented. Maybe it was just British wixen society that had the issue, though. Blaise couldn’t remember experiencing the feeling when in either of his parents’ home countries.

“Are you feeling alright?” Pansy asked suddenly, concern lacing her tone. “You aren’t eating your potato soup.”

“Maybe all your talk of blood magic is putting me off,” he joked weakly. Pansy might not have been as close a friend during their Hogwarts years (or even currently, if he were honest) as Tracey and Daphne were, but his issues with his appetite were well known among the Slytherins of their year. His sensitivity to magic often meant that he would be put off food, even to the extent where he would go days without eating. This issue had only gotten worse after he had lost his sight and his magic tried to compensate.

“Or maybe you should let me do a reading,” she countered easily. He nearly rolled his eyes at the thought of being one of her little experiments. Then he heard the soft clink of a potion vial being drawn from a bandoleer. “I’ve got the prepared base right here. Just a drop of your blood, and I will see your entire future!”

Blaise sighed, but he pulled out his kit from a pocket of his robe. He knew what it contained just as he did everything else in his life. He skimmed his fingers over the instruments inside before selecting the one he knew was his copper needle. It was charmed not only to keep itself sterile but to heal any wound inflicted with it. If he was going to go through with this zany idea, he was at least going to be safe about it.

Daphne showed up just as Pansy had started a dramatic reading of how Blaise was going to find true love imminently. With the same mysterious sense, she had always had, Daphne silenced her wife with a kiss. Pansy gave a huffy little noise of protest, but he didn’t hear anything more than them kissing for a long moment, so she couldn’t have been too upset about being cut off.

He was actually thankful when Daphne broke the kiss to say that she needed to steal Pansy away for some urgent business back at their home. Blaise still rolled his eyes at the obvious excuse that was made even more obvious by the way that Pansy giggled. As if his old friend could hide anything from him after so many years.

Navigating Hogsmeade with his cane was always easier than the more crowded streets of Diagon Alley. He could still feel the way that people gave more room than needed. Yeah, he was definitely going to find ‘true love’ from this crowd. The entire concept was ridiculous.

As ridiculous as a slim body suddenly pressing against him as a pair of lips did their best to devour his.

Blaise slid his free hand through the person’s hair to cup the back of their head. Then he was kissing back with equal fervor. Whoever they were, they didn’t wear any cosmetic that he could feel or smell. They also tasted sweet like treacle tarts with just a hit of bitterness like coffee. By the gods, it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He kiss this person for the rest of eternity and still not have done it enough.

“Thanks for playing along,” the man panted against Blaise’s lips when breathing became a necessity again. Blaise recognized the voice, of course, despite how it had been years since he had heard the famous Boy-Who-Lived. “I think Ginny bought that we’re dating.”

“Maybe we should kiss again before I take you to lunch,” Blaise whispered back, “just to be sure.”

Harry laughed but arched into their next kiss as enthusiastically as he had their first one.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC (x3); Ethnic & Present; Rian-Russo Inversion (x3); The 3rd Rule; Ship Sails; Setting Sail; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): First Aid (Task#2: Write about needing help.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [201](Luck); 365 Prompts [228](Blind AU); Scavenger Hunt [07](5 Collected Same Ship)[3]; Days of the Year [Jan 10](Someone who might be considered odd); But Can You Spell It? [K](Kissing); Stop! Hamper Time (Crackers)[Original Rice Crackers](Daphne/Pansy); You Get My Love (Love Languages)[15](Restaurant); Would You Rather (05)[Madam Puddingfoot's Tea House];Fantasy February (09)[Blood Fortune]; Gwen's Candy Shop [Bowl 2](Disordered Eating); That Lovin' Feeling [List 1](01)[First Kiss]  
> Other MC4A Challenges: WiB [3B](Bottle/Vial); Vocab [1B](Zany); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Fa Med 1](Cheesy Pick-Up Lines); Fire [Hard](The Future); Chim [Karma](Copper); Hangman [05](Queer Relationships); Hunt [Su WD](Blind)/[Fa Con](Potato Soup);  
> Representation(s): Blind Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter; Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson; Getting together  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Horrible Love; Suddenly Audrey; Sweetest Burn; These Boots; Misshapen Pods; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Teat Juice; Zucchini Bread; Mother Hen; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Clio’s Conclusion; For the Vine; Bad Beans; Under the Bridge; Easy Zephyr); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Tomorrow’s Shade; Delicious Lie; A Long Dog; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; Turtle-Duck; Cooler Yelp; Some Beach; Soul-Like; Hot Stuff; Mermaid)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: n/a  
> Word Count: 917 words


End file.
